


Cowboys don't wear Glitter

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dancing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Eliot has to be a dancer for a con.  He is not impressed with his outfit





	Cowboys don't wear Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTea/gifts).



            “I would rather fight twenty guys armed to the teeth.”  Eliot says.  “No, twenty-five guys.”

            “Stop being so dramatic.”  Sophie holds up the suspiciously sparkly outfit and eyes him.  “This should fit you just fine.”

            “I’m not wearing it.”  Eliot says.  “And I’m not entering any sort of dancing competition.  End of story.”

            Hardison laughs at that - actually laughs - and Eliot seriously considers punching the other man.  “Too late.  I already entered you.”

            “It’s for the job.”  Nate says.

            “Then you do it, Nate.”

            “We’ve already been through this.”  Sophie says.  She hands Eliot the outfit and gives him a _look_ that suggests he better stop arguing.  “You’re the only one who can do this.”

            And that’s actually true.  Hardison - for all his bragging - typically has two left feet.  He says it’s because all his talent went to his hands, and Eliot finds that sentence so weird he normally tries to ignore it.  Parker and Sophie can’t - the role calls for a guy.  That leaves Nate, and Nate has to be a judge.  At least, that’s what Sophie’s insisting.  Eliot’s not sure why he can’t be the judge and Nate be the dancer, but apparently things don’t work that way.

            Eliot begrudgingly steps into the bathroom and puts on the outfit.  The pants, at least, look relatively normal, though he’s not exactly a fan of stretchy material.  The shirt, though.  Oh God, the shirt.  It’s orange with silver sequins and glitter covering it, making swirling patterns all over his torso and chest.  It’s horrendous.  It’s by far the worst thing Eliot has ever put on his body.  

            “I’m not doing this.”  Eliot says as he stares at himself in the mirror.  “It’s not happening.  Find another way to catch this guy, Nate.  There has to be a plan E, or K, or W or something.  Please.”

            “This is the plan.”  Nate calls through the door.  “Come on, we’ve got to get going.”

            “If Hardison takes any pictures, I’m going to rip him limb from limb.”  Eliot warns as he opens the door.  Sophie actually stifles a laugh.  Nate, somehow, doesn’t seem fazed.  

            When they actually arrive at the competition, and Eliot heads backstage to find Parker, he can hear Hardison snickering over comms.  

            “Imma kill you.”  He warns the other man.  “Then Nate, then Sophie.”

            Parker pops up in front of him.  “What about me?”  She asks, because Parker doesn’t particularly like being left out of things.  Even if it is a death threat from Eliot.

            Eliot takes in her outfit.  It’s just as bright and sparkly as his.  God, what a pair they make.  “No, you have to suffer through this with me.”

            Parker shrugs.  “I like it.”  She says, spinning in a circle, her skirt flaring out around her.  “I feel like a Christmas ornament.”  

            That’s an oddly specific way of describing the outfits, but Eliot can’t think of anything better.  “A Christmas ornament.”  He repeats.  “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

            “Contestants number Five and Six, ladies and gentlemen.”  The announcer says, and Parker tugs Eliot towards the stage.

            “That’s us.”  
            “I hate this.”  Eliot grumbles.

            “Smile, or you won’t have a chance at winning.”  Hardison says over comms.  

            “Hardison?”

            “Yeah?”  
            “Shut up.”

            The lights dim around them and the spotlight finds them, reflecting off of all the sequins and temporarily blinding Eliot.  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  He can do this.  He can forget about the damn glitter and stretchy pants and Hardison’s teasing.  He can pretend that there isn’t already a picture of him saved somewhere very safe on Hardison’s computer.  This is just another con.

            The music starts, and Eliot reacts on instinct.  He’s moving, _dancing_ , and he doesn’t stop until the music does a few minutes later.  They finish with Eliot tossing Parker up in the air and catching her, and he doesn’t miss her happy little ‘whoop’ as she lands.

            They get a perfect score - of course, it helps that Nate’s one of the judges.  But still.  It almost makes up for the fact he has to wear this damn outfit.

            Almost.

 


End file.
